User talk:Scarly
♥✿♥ Hi ! How are you? ''' Scarly is either away from the wiki right now, or busy writing, so please leave me a message. If you choose to leave a message on my talk page, please sign it with your signature. I'll answer as soon as I can. :D ♥✿♥ Welcome Welcome to the '''Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Scarly page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 13:41, May 25, 2011 hello my name is chesterface. i love your profile. hi, your welcome and i noticed that you have improved your profile. -chesterface- hey scarly i love you be freinds with me DIS PICS 4 LIKING MY ALICE PIC... THIS PIC FOR U ..............HOPE U LIKE IT..........Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)11:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC)(sorry i dont have a signature ....but hope u know me)!!!!!! HIYA....RE: PIC HOWWE U?LONG TIME SINCE WE HAVE CHATTED...so as i came up 2 ur talk page i thought 2 to get a pic wiht me so that u become happy ........HOPE U LIKE IT & FEEL HAPPY...lolz...lolol!! Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 09:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cody's power Hmmmmmmmm...what about something like, controlling people, making them do what she wants or maybe to make them be silent or something. Eternal equinox Heeeeey when are you writing chapter ten?? I'm sooo looking forward to it, I need to see if Cody picks Nayte!!! She better XD Teamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's fine just looking forward to it, sorry I didn'y put my signiuture down beforeTeamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good idead so that you can understand your characters more Teamemmet 15:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome tell me when you've done chapter ten thanks Teamemmet 15:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) TEAM NAYTE!! XD RE Good timing! I still have my art/wallpaper-making program up. I'll see what I can do for your wallpaper! :) I should have it done soon. Green Fairy 15:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't be shy to ask me, it's not like I'll eat you or anything :) I'm shy to,, so I understand. So! I fixed this up for you, let me know what you think! I can change anything you want. It's large, so if you want me to resize it just let me know. Don't hesitate to ask for something else, I have a lot of fun doing this for people, even if they are Twilight wallpapers. Thank you! Green Fairy 16:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! :) Go ahead and resize it how you want! :) Remember, one of my policies are that only you can use this. Green Fairy 16:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) wow!!! hey...scarly loved the way u adjusted ur profile and also that ALICE ...JASPER pic that u made and also the awesome pic that @greenfairy made so cool she really makes awesome pics and signatures...and ...and...and ur new alice avatar pic is gr8...i guess alice is/was/has become ur favourite??? Krashley♥talk page♥ 15:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you didn't like my pictures ='( Abduction! I just found a new clip. It is good! Please please please watch it! http://dai.ly/o45z79 It's not a YouTube video, so I think you might be able to view it. I can already tell I will not like Lily Collins' character...and her acting sucks. :P TeamTaycob 21:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction.Net Hey Scarly! so long ago I made a FF.Net account. and I really want read EE on there but see I didn't know your Username to seach the Author. Oh yeah I didn't find Rosalie's Pendant Necklace at Hot-Topic or Target. but however I may get it for my birthday or Christams. Here is my profile on FF.Net:http://www.fanfiction.net/~twilightsagafan20 I also Like Alice! Twilightsagafan <3 Oh Okay Thanks. I like EE so far! ]]I have alot of Twilight Pictures on my desktop (I don't know why I just typed that) I love your profile and you're profile picture! Twilightsagafan 22:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Twilightsagafan It's Bella's birthday...Yuck. Happy Mary-Sue Day, Scarly. I've got the anti-Bella cupcakes, you've better got the Bella pinata, and I hope Lavenda can read my mind and hopefully she got the other anti-Bella snacks, like the "Holy crow, I'm so lame!" potato chips and the "Breaking everyone's hearts" candies (sweets, in the UK, tee-hee) and whatnot. Oh yeah. And I've got the Team Cody balloons. Let's start this hate-party up! Your Wallpaper I'm sorry it took so long, but I haven't logged in for such a long time. I'm not quite sure how I feel about how this turned out, because I had no idea what I wanted it to look like or any ideas of what I was going to do. Pleas let me know if you don't like it, want a different one, or would like something about this one changed. It's quite large, so I can always resize it so youo can use full view whenever you like. Sincerely, Green Fairy 18:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I love your fanfic. :) Your such a great writer. You should check ou this new wiki for writers. http://fantasyliterature.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Literature_Wiki . All Is Light 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE I was thinking you could copy and paste your fan-fic. The admin said that any and every story can be published on there. :) All Is Light 15:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no see. It's certainly been a while, has it not? I know I'm probably breaking some boundaries here by messaging you on here but... I felt the need to apologize. Back when you were on Bully Fanon, once the whole demotion scandal happened I realized I was being very childish. I'm probably too little too late, but I can't leave things the way they are currently. I believe I was very rude to you, and wasn't thinking properly or as orderly as I should have; and I apologize. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel like answering me, or if you didn't want to forgive me, but please keep in mind that I am truly sorry for the way I was. Rose Talk 21:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) (Perhaps you remember me as 'SodaCat', however.) ::I had no idea you were going throught those issues, and considering we were friends... the way I acted was no excuse. Thank you so much for forgiving me, it really means a lot. I understand why you wouldn't wanna talk about it, but I shouldn't have let him demote you. I'm sorry you had to leave, it was on my part, too. I guess that's all I really know how to say. Rose Talk 23:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh good, then I wasn't the only one haha ^^;. It is rather curious, but you're right; let's not dwell on the subject. I think that's a brilliant idea. Yes, I am now 8D Honestly, I have you to thank for that, if it weren't for me learning about it off your user page, chances are that I'd be a very bored girl... My favourite's Hikaru, ever since episode 16! Sadly, I've had to watched them dubbed of Hulu, but soon season 1 part 1 will arrive in the mail. That sounds awesome, I'll check your user page for the link! I hope we can become friends again, and I promise that I'm much more considerate nowadays, at least that's what I think. Rose Talk 00:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah the Zuka Club! Contrary to most people, I actually like them also XD They're just so hilarious with their silly antics... I've just edited the user page there, but I still need to cook up a real one. I just filled the space there, it was making me sad how lonely it was. We did, actually ^^ I would like it too~! Rose Talk 00:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hi! hey! will u check out my blog? its about auditions for charaters on a twilight role play wiki! u can be any 1 of the cullen's and main characters! sorry if u wanted to be bella or esme but the have a user here is the link for the blog: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS also if u decide to audition, message me on the blog, on my page and on the characters auition page on the wiki. the link for the wiki is in the blog. make sure u read all of the blog. plz reply. bye Hello55522 18:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I get your message! Yes,I am a fan of The Hunger Games. Oh and what internet borrower do you use? I use Morzilla Fire (the updated one.) So I saw you're new signature,and I like it! Lol,I think am going off topic now,and did you hear that Love and Lust (Savannah) get married on April 16? She's going to novlez her wedding. Twihard • Talk Abduction!! I'm glad you liked it! I first saw it on like the day it came out, and I have it on DVD, and I don't like it that much anymore, but I agree with you. The lovely Taylor Lautner's acting was much better. Lily Collins' eyebrows are sooo distracting, though.... TeamTaycob 23:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) : PuzzlePiecesPuzzlePiecesPuzzlePiecesYAY! TeamTaycob 23:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :: It's not fair to the characters when terrible fanfics are made about them. >.< Jake being abusive, a rapist, a thug, etc. isn't amusing. They just do that because he's Native, a werewolf, drives a motorcycle, hot-headed, and he doesn't get the girl. I'd like to see a fic where Edward's the bad guy...oh wait, there already is one, called Destructive Desire. The author's just being a bitch who won't update it. TeamTaycob 23:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was going to say more, but I had a quick chore to do. I wonder if Emmett likes kids, lol. I also wonder if this is going to shatter Nessie's perfect little life, since the monster will finally have a cousin. ^.^ Btw, did you read my most recent fic, Youth Knows No Pain? I need long, honest reviews for this fic, since I think it's the best writing I've done so far. I was told that Bella and Jacob aren't Bella and Jacob-ish, so if you have to critique on something else...please do so, lol. Also, thanks for the pep on Blur. I've been holding it off because of Youth Knows No Pain. TeamTaycob 00:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Youth Knows No Pain is a long one! I realized that I write way too little, and I needed to increase my writing stamina, and YKNP ''was that exercise. It took a loooonnnng time to write it, lol. Thanks for reading, though. TeamTaycob 00:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'd like to say that my mother reads lots of books...but I don't think she does, tbh, lol. Word count limits are dumb, in my opinion. I mean, you can't limit a work of art. TeamTaycob 01:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I am soooo excited for Rosalie's baby! Is Renesmonster going to be jealous? Also, I really enjoy the characterization for Rosalie. It's really good! TeamTaycob 01:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: LBBE is already a trillion times better than Re-name-me and I love her already. Is she going to be like ''brand new? Or a couple of months? TeamTaycob 01:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::Awww, I'm so happy for Rosalie! And I agree, the Volturi won't be too happy. ...Rose won't freeze the baby in her arms, will she? O_O TeamTaycob 02:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::...Fair enough. As long as Rose gets her baby.... TeamTaycob 02:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::When I first read that, I was like, "....WHAAAAAAT? OMFG NO WAY ANFLKAJFAFJKF" I'm so excited to read about LBBE. And is it strange that I can imagine Bella and Edward being jealous, too? XD TeamTaycob 02:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Bella: "Should've gone the old-fashioned way.... >.<" TeamTaycob 03:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. Rosalie could have stopped crying about it a long time ago and just adopt like Esme did. TeamTaycob 03:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I like how not-modern your name options are. You pay attention to Rose's history. Other people would have been like, "And I'm gonna name her Ultraviolet Elektra Ice" or something like that. TeamTaycob 04:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I like the name Evelyn. :) TeamTaycob 04:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoa, that's early! :O Nighty night! TeamTaycob 04:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I did see Savannah's blog too. I also saw her blog and I commented.Oh and I am good,you? Twihard • Talk Happy Earth Day! Yeah, I think Puzzle Pieces is more Rosemmett than...Carlisle and Esme. couple name for them TeamTaycob 16:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Alsper works! : I recorded Water for Elephants, a movie of Robert's, on TV. I'm not sure if I'm going to watch it. I've seen bits of Remember Me, though. It's not horrible. TeamTaycob 17:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : The only non-Twilight movies of the cast I have the patience for are Kristen's. She's a great actress, and every character of hers that isn't Bella eats Bella alive. TeamTaycob 17:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : If a Twilight actor is in a movie, I will definitely watch it, or at least try to, lol. TeamTaycob 17:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : The pic has been deleted. TeamTaycob 18:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it! Can't wait to see her. :) TeamTaycob 20:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really know what I want her to look like, or care. Just knowing that I was being a good person is enough for me. :) I don't care for the name, either. It can be basic or something. TeamTaycob 20:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds awesome. Do you think you're going to add another chapter of Puzzle Pieces today? TeamTaycob 20:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : :I reeeeaaaaally hope the Volturi doesn't kill LBBE and Rosalie.... TeamTaycob 22:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :That makes tons of sense. Fiiiinally Bella will be useful. Praise the Lord!! TeamTaycob 13:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) New chapter of Puzzle Pieces The last part of that chapter was rather explosive (and looooooooved every moment of it), but I think people should care more about your story. It's really good, but just because Bella's not a drug-addicted hooker in the story, and because it's not a lemony (or fluffy) Rosalie/Emmett story, a crapload of people aren't drawn to it. I mean, I LOVE Puzzle Pieces. I wish others would, too. Also, you have some of the best spelling and grammar on FF.net. TeamTaycob 13:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cullens Yes,I like the Cullens. I mostly like Alice,Rosalie.Oh and Thanks for the link to the fanfic. Twihard • Talk